


Brennen

by tasto777



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasto777/pseuds/tasto777
Summary: Er war Phistopheles, doch dann begann er zu hassen und verbrannte.





	Brennen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242154) by [tasto777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasto777/pseuds/tasto777). 



Hab ich dir schon von ihm erzählt? Sein Name war Phistopheles und früher ist er einmal, nicht unähnlich Lucifer, im Himmel gewesen. Und er ist immer noch einer von Gotts Lieblingen, aber er hasst.

 

Am Anfang war Dunkelheit und Licht zur gleichen Zeit überall. Nichts anderes. Nur dieses blendende, finstere Licht. Oder vielleicht war da auch Nichts. Wir wissen es nicht. Aber ich sage dir, es war ihres. Unsers. Deins und meins. Denn es gab keinen Unterschied. Es war alles gleich bis es sich veränderte und auf einmal war Licht.  
Genau dann ist Phistopheles erschienen, der Geliebte des Lichts. Er war so leuchtend, mit goldenen Flügeln und kirschroten Schuppen. Er war wunderschön und schickte die Sterne und Galaxien ins All, denn er kümmerte sich; und er liebte das Universum. Er ließ es erleuchten genau wie er es selbst tat.

Aber wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten und Gott hatte etwas anderes für ihn geplant.

Also fiel Phistopheles. Es gab keinen speziellen Grund oder ähnliches. Er musste einfach. Und auf seinem Weg vom Licht zur Dunkelheit fingen seine Flügel Feuer und seine Schuppen wurden Stumpf. Wir könnten ihn die erste Sternschnuppe nennen, denn er war immer noch so wunderschön; ein gleißender Feuerball. Aber sein Körper war nicht dazu gemacht, verbrannt zu werden. Wessen ist das schon?

Sein Sturz war fürchterlich. Das Feuer kroch in seine Knochen und zerstörte ihn von Innen. Und während er nur seine Flügel, seine Schuppen und ein Bein verlor, verlor er auch seine Liebe zum Universum. Seine Liebe zu dem, was er vorher war. Seine Liebe für das Licht. Denn es war der Grund für seinen Schmerz und seine Veränderung.

Phistopheles war verschwunden und sein Platz hat Mephistopheles eingenommen, der Feind des Lichts.

Er hat keine Flügel, kein Herz, keine Hoffnung, also wurde er kalt und zynisch. Er hat zwei Stümpfe auf dem Rücken und einen Pferdefuß als Bein. Seine Haut hat eine Weinrote Farbe, so dunkel, dass sie fast schon schwarz ist und seine Augen zeigen die Flammen seines Falls. Sie tragen das Feuer, das nicht aufgehört hat, ihn zu verbrennen, selbst als er die Dunkelheit erreicht hat. Sie tragen die Flammen, die ihn antreiben. Er ist der Feind, weil es einen geben muss. Weil er einst der Geliebte war und es jetzt besser weiß. Er ist der Feind, weil er auf ewig die Welt hassen wird, die ihn leiden ließ.  
Und so wird das Universum in seinen Händen bröckeln und fallen, wie er es einst getan hat, vor einer Ewigkeit.  
Während er weiter brennt.

 

Denn er ist Mephistopheles, der Feind des Lichts.


End file.
